Fully Alive
by The One And Only Lonely
Summary: For so long Sakura has waited for Sasuke to return, but who is to say that when he returns he'll love her? Sakura decides its time to finaly get over Sasuke and move on! Crappy summary! Do read! saisaku and sasusaku! R
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

'_I have always been weak. When I was younger I always depended on Naruto or Sasuke-kun to help me; to save me. Always. I could do nothing for them no matter how hard I tried. I was far to caught up in getting Sasuke-kun to notice me. Was that all I cared about? Why was that all I cared about?' _

Sakura lost herself in her thoughts completely. So much so that she let her guard down, something she never did. Her legs hung loosely over the edge of the roof of Konoha hospital and she leaned back on her arms behind her. Her long pink hair swayed in the light wind that swept through the village. Her cat-like ANBU mask was cast to the side of her head and her jade green orbs appeared glazed over and sad.

'_Even though I annoyed Sasuke-kun to no end with my fan girl behaviour, he looked after me. Even though I spent my time scolding Naruto and treating him badly he always looked after me. So many times I stood there helpless getting in their way and cried when things turned out badly. I cried on the bridge on our first mission. I cried when Naruto and Sasuke-kun fought on this very rooftop. I tried to change things during the chunin exams; I cut my hair and got away from that sound ninja and held up another; yet still it was Sasuke-kun who stopped him. Again I cried. I cried on my own so many times after Sasuke-kun left and I screamed crying when Sasuke-kun actually left. I poured my heart out to him and all he said was thank you. Yet I still waited for him…part of me still is. Why? He doesn't love me. He will never love me. It's been five years since he left. If we couldn't bring him back two years ago what makes anyone think we can bring Sasuke-kun back now?' _Sakura sighed deeply at this and pulled her legs upward so she was hugging her knees. _'Sasuke-kun…kun, kun, kun…why do I say that? It's so idolising. Am I that sad!?'_

'_Yeah…'_ she said answering her own question.

'_It's more than time to get over him. He makes me weak, seeing him just shuts something inside me down. I tried to get stronger for him; to bring him back. Not for my other precious people, and not for myself. But to bring him back to what? To me!? How selfish am I? Team Kakashi leaves to bring Sasuke back in one week…I'll leave with mission success for success' sake as my goal. No more Sasuke-kuuuuuun! It's target Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Sakura stood up, and breathed in deeply. It was strange but she felt as though a weight had been lifted of her shoulders…

'_Only time will tell…' _she thought as she darted from rooftop to rooftop home.


	2. Chapter 1  Target Uchiha Sasuke

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank all the lovely people that reviewed and added this to their alerts! Woohoo! Thank yhoo! D I realise that this chapter is a little (ok alot) boring!! But it is a way of just moving the story on! I promise the next chapter will be alot better!! Keep reading. I'll try to update as quick as possible!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...But I could...maybe...one day...please?

CHAPTER ONE - JUST SASUKE

"Saaaakura-chan!" Naruto called, waving frantically with one hand, the other behind his head. Sai, who was walking beside him, had to side step a couple feet to avoid being hit by Naruto's flailing hand.

"Oi! Watch it, Dickless!!" he yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled, his happy face contorting into a pouting expression.

With that the two started into a fully fledged argument about Sai's continuing usage of nicknames. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued leaning against the wall that surrounded the village. Her ANBU mask sat in its usual position; to the side of her head. As did Sai's dog faced one.

She looked over at the other two still fighting and sighed, flicking her bangs out of her eyes.

"Will you guys cut it out!? Jeez, fighting already?" came Yamato's voice as he and Kakashi walked down the same road that Sai and Naruto had arrived from.

"If you two are quite finished," Kakashi began, an unusual hint of anger in his voice "Lets get going. There's been rumours that Sasuke is in the Rice Country and it'll take us about 3 or 4 days to get there. So the sooner we leave the better!"

'_Sheesh! What pissed him off?' _was the collective thoughts from the others.

"Sensei…" Naruto started but was immediately stopped by Yamato who began shaking his head furiously.

"He had a run in with Tsunade-sama this morning…" Yamato informed him in a somewhat regretful tone of voice.

"What? Why?" the blonde questioned with his usual eccentric eagerness.

"He doesn't think (and I'm inclined to agree) that we should be doing this. It's a waste of our time."

"I have to agree with him to." Sakura chimed in.

The others stared at her in absolute disbelief, bar Sai who just nodded in agreement, his usual fake smile planted firmly on his face.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled; half shocked, half annoyed. "I thought you of all people would object! Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto trailed off as Sakura looked over at him with a pained expression.

"Sasuke has already managed to defeat Orochimaru _and _Itachi, don't you think that if he wanted to come back he would have done so by now?"

'_Just Sasuke…no "kun"? Could it be…' _A small smirk appeared beneath Kakashi's mask as he began to lead the others out of the village.

"Also," Sakura continued "do you not think that we're putting our lives in unnecessary danger!? We're strong but Orochimaru and Itachi were stronger. How are we supposed to beat Sasuke if we have to resort to force? Hn?" Her voice had suddenly become angry, without her even knowing why.

"Sakura-chan, do-don't you love Sasuke-teme?" Naruto stuttered, the surprise still lingering in his voice. "You always did and you waited for him for so long…Why give up now when we're closer than ever? All that-"

Sakura's harsh shout cut Naruto short. "Yeah Naruto-baka I do! But I've come to realise that it's pointless to do so! He doesn't love me. He never did and never will. Don't remind me how I've wasted my life for him. Don't remind me how stupid I was…to hope."

The pain in her voice was so evident by the end of the sentence that it even made the emotionless Sai look away in discomfort.

"Can we just go?" she almost whispered, jumping up into the canopy of trees above and speeding on ahead; determined not to let another tear escape her because of the Uchiha.

**(Sasuke)**

'_Emptiness. How could they be right?! How could they all be right!?' _The reminiscent sound of absolute terrified anguish and panic found its way into Sasuke's mind. The realisation that there really was nothing after killing Itachi hit him in great sweeping waves, hitting him with more intensity after each previous.

'_I'm Uchiha Sasuke… Am I not the genius I was told I was' _

Sasuke's anguish quickly turned to anger and he punched the ground beneath where he sat. A small cloud of dust arose from the dry earth and a newly formed dip in the ground showed itself as the dust settled.

Without warning, Sakura jumped into his mind. Her herculean chakra filled punches would have made short work of the earth below him. _'Damn it!' _Sasuke thought. _'Why think of her __**now**__?! Why think of any of them __**now**__?! Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura…Everyone?' _He shook his head to remove their smiling faces from his mind, causing his long black bangs to fall across is face in a liquid like motion. He brushed them back angrily.

After defeating Itachi, Team Hebi had all gone their separate ways. All except for Karin who had decidedly clung to Sasuke like some giant four-eyed parasite.

"Saaaaaaaasuke-kun!!"

'_Speak of the devil!' _Sasuke thought, his anger level rising.

"When are you leaving?" he asked bluntly

"Wh-wha? Sasuke-kun you're so mean!" she blurted out, cheeks flushing like crazy.

"Where are you even going?" he responded flatly.

"I'm…uh…thi-this way." she stuttered, pointing in a, very obviously, random direction.

'_Fuck! Lucky guess. But she doesn't even know where that leads…And I can't even hide from her, she's too good at sensing chakra even if I mask it." _he fumed, but somehow managed to sustain his emotionless mask. _'One way to loose her…last chance.' _

"Lets get moving." he said standing up swiftly. "I need to move fast, so I won't slow down if you stop."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!!" she smiled.

"Tsh." Sasuke made a small noise of irritation before starting off in some inhuman speed.

**(Sakura)**

They had been going for hours and Sakura was fast approaching the end of her tether.

"Lets stop here." Kakashi said, looking up at the rapidly disappearing sun. He jumped down into a small clearing and awaited for the others to do the same before taking out his book and leaning against a tree.

Naruto glared at Kakashi at every available opportunity while setting up camp. Kakashi, sitting idly to the side, pretended not to notice and kept reading.

The sun set moments after they had finished and Yamato went about preparing their meal; leaving Naruto, Sai and Sakura to do nothing but watch.


	3. Chapter 2 Sooner Than Expected

**A/N: Okey dokey! Sorry it took long 4 me to upload (if anyone actually cares! lol) I had 3 major projects due! O !! I know i said that this chapter would be better...I don't know if it really is cause I can't really judge my own work! (hint hint R&R) But more happens other than Sakura crying!! Lmao! Including perhaps a lil saisaku...? Maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!...Quit reminding me damn it! sniffle**

CHAPTER TWO - SOONER THAN EXPECTED

The trees flew by them as Karin struggled to keep up with Sasuke. The sun had long since disappeared on them and the white light of the moon and stars filtered through the thinning canopy of foliage.

'_Shit, I can't keep this up for much longer…but I can't loose Sasuke-kun' _Karin thought, furiously trying to come up with something. And then, out of sheer luck, it came to her.

Or rather they did.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!?" she panted

"I'm not slowing down!" Sasuke barked back at her.

"It's not that…Its just that I can sense several nin about 3 kilometres ahead."

"Hn." he replied and paid her no more attention, still running. Was she serious or just trying to stall him?

He shook the thought off, why care what Karin wanted? He had to keep moving.

**(Sakura)**

The fire cast an eerie golden glow across the would be pitch black clearing. Naruto was snoring loudly though that was not the reason Sakura couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing and she felt sick to her stomach.

'_Damn you Sasuke-teme' _she thought, getting out of her sleeping bag and walking towards the trees. She looked back at the four motionless, sleeping figures and smiled to herself. _'I'm sorry Naruto' _she thought. _'I'm so sorry.'_

Sakura walked until she felt she was a safe difference from the camp and sat down against a large boulder and hugged her knees. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she collapsed her head onto her knees and gripped her hair in her hands behind her head. "Damn you, Sasuke!" she whispered angrily to herself.

Little to her knowledge a certain onyx eyed boy was watching her from above. _'Still crying. Sakura?' _he thought to himself bowing his head. He felt something unusual bubble up inside him…remorse? No. Pity?

"Sakura!" Sai yelled springing down from the trees above. "Are you ok?"

Sakura had jumped in surprise but immediately found herself again, wiping her eyes quickly so Sai would not see.

'_Shit!' _thought that certain onyx eyed teen.

"Jeez, Ugly! You're pathetic." Sai said cruelly; but the usual angered response didn't come. Instead a raspy whisper met his ears.

"I know, Sai." Sakura said, lowering her head again and sobbed.

Sai's eyes widened at this sudden change in Sakura's behaviour. Did this guy really mean that much to her? And why? He had asked Naruto about him, and though he seemed reluctant at first to talk about it, he had.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat and, for the first time, put down his chopsticks before he was finished his ramen. His signature grin vanished from his face, which had now also adopted a new serious and pensive stare. **_

"_**Sasuke-teme…" he mumbled. **_

_**Sai was silent and waited patiently for Naruto to speak.**_

"_**Sakura-chan always loved him. I don't even fully know why myself. He always treated her badly and never acknowledged her. She did everything for him, looked after him, visited him in the hospital, doted over him. She even cut her hair off with a kunai to save him and me; and somehow managed to suppress the curse that Orochimaru gave him." Naruto paused and picked up his chopsticks. "But he still left her. Me. The village. It broke her heart, but she's still waiting for him."**_

_**Naruto sighed and returned to his ramen but that stupid redundant grin didn't return.**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

'_Damn it Sakura, why waste your time?' _Sai thought, confused, but more at what to do to console the crying girl. Hadn't he read this in a book somewhere!? _'What was it…!?' _he thought angrily

'_Oh yeah!'_

Sai knelt down so he was at about the same height as her and leaned over. He wrapped his strong pale arms around her slim, trembling figure and held her. She clutched his shirt and buried her face in his chest, continuing to sob uncontrollably.

"Thank you, Sai." she whimpered after she was done crying; feeling more pathetic than she had ever. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, not saying another word and giving him a watery smile. He gave her a small smile back, but that only made hers go away.

"Please don't fake smiles at me." she said.

"I'm not." he smiled again.

She was about to smile at him again but something stopped her.

"Do you get that?" she asked

"Yep." he said sternly, standing up and bringing her with him. "Lets go get the others."

"Hai!"

"Oi, Dickless! Get up!!" Sai yelled as they made it back to the camp.

"Just five more minutes!" he mumbled stupidly, turning over.

"GET UP!" Sai yelled and kicked him in the side.

"OW! Sai, you bastard!"

"Yamato-san, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called as she tried to wake them.

"Nani?" Kakashi asked, annoyed at having been woken up.

"There is some one here!"

"What!? Who?" He stood up quickly, as did Yamato.

"From their chakra…its more than one. Two maybe. And they're quite strong!" said Sai.

"What are you two talking about? I can't sense anything!" Yamato interjected.

"Oh…well…we were out farther." Sakura explained, blushing furiously as both Yamato and Kakashi gave her a questioning look.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…I think it's Sasuke…" she said her voice shaking.

"NANI!?" Naruto yelled. "Alright! That was a lot faster than I thought it'd be!"

"Calm down, Dickless! It might not be him!" Sai said annoyed at Naruto's usual enthusiasm.

"Which direction were they coming from?" Kakashi asked, taking charge of the small group.

"Er…South." Sakura replied.

"Ok we'll treat this just like it were any other shinobi…Even if it is Sasuke."

"Hai." the others replied in unison.

"Sai and Sakura, you cover the East. Naruto and Yamato you take the West. I'll stick to the North. Got it?" They nodded. "Good. Follow my lead when the time comes." They all nodded again and dispersed, all going to their perspective directions.

"S-Sai?" Sakura whispered. She was nervous and they had been sitting there for what felt like hours, though in reality was only several minutes.

"Yes?"

"I…I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. Just another nin, right?"

"Ha-hai."

Sai raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. She was looking down at her fidgeting hands, fingers winding themselves around a strand of her long pink hair.

'_Damn it, Sai, I'm so afraid.'_ she thought.

As if reading her mind Sai took her hand, wrapping it in both of his and smiled his genuine smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke is nothing special."

She smiled weakly, he was just trying to cheer her up. Uchiha Sasuke was a dangerous shinobi and they both knew that. Nevertheless Sakura appreciated his kind words. _'Wait a minute! Why the hell is Sai suddenly be so nice all of a sudden!?' _But her thoughts of Sai were blotted out with the appearance of a hundred new panicked ones, upon the arrival of an all to familiar chakra.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. That tall, dark figure had filtered across his eyes for the first time in a long while and he was not going to let it leave again for very long.


	4. Chapter 3 It's Been Too Long

**A/N: Hello all...again with the ages to post again! Sorry! Tis exam time over here! P BLEH! But anyways here it is...a lil short but what ya gonna do? Uber thanks to my reviewers! Love you! You make mah day D Enjoy! R&R! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...unfortunately! '(**

CHAPTER THREE - ITS BEEN TOO LONG

A kunai flew at his head but he avoided it with considerable ease. Karin, however, was not quite as lucky. The kunai shot toward her and embedded itself in the flesh of her right shoulder. She screamed out in pain and fell down on her knees clutching it.

"It's been too long Naruto." Sasuke said coolly, ignoring Karin as she called out for him.

Naruto grunted in agreement as he stepped out of the more prominent area of shadows, Yamato behind him.

"Don't have us fight you, Sasuke. Just come back to Konoha." said Kakashi, also making his appearance.

"Sasuke! Lets get out of here!" Karin shrieked, standing up and turning around.

But a cool, calm voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't make another move." Sai said, his emotionless mask placed expertly, once again, on his face.

"You're a wanted criminal, Komastuwo Karin." Kakashi practically tutted. "A-class with direct ties to Akatsuki."

'_Nani!?' _Sasuke thought furiously. _'Akatsuki…direct ties!?'_

Karin made a small noise halfway between a whimper and a growl. She knew Kakashi had put_ her_ foot in it.

Sasuke turned around to face Karin, the Sharingan red bleeding into his iris' as he realization of what Kakashi had just said swam through him. "So...you could have led me directly to Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his voice was low and dangerous making Karin whimper more and cower below him.

"Why didn't you tell me, damn it!?" he shouted, unwittingly allowing his anger to take over his impassive exterior. When she didn't answer he lost it.

Crouching down, he pulled her up by the front of her shirt and slammed her painfully against the trunk of the tree they were standing on.

She gasped in pain but, nonetheless, gave her rasping reply.

"I..I only wa-wanted to spend more time wi-with you…Sasuke-kun."

If it was possible Sasuke angered more. He glared at her with such hatred and anger in his eyes it almost made the five leaf nin feel sorry for her.

'_Almost…' _thought Naruto remembering what Akatsuki almost did to Gaara and intended to do to him and so many others like them. He had no sympathy for anyone involved with them.

A growl rumbled in the back of Sasuke's throat. He couldn't control his anger, he punched her, hard, in the stomach. Her upper body lurched forward with the impact and her eyes close on popped out of their sockets. Blood spurted out her mouth and she coughed until she was sure her throat was raw and she could barely breathe.

Sasuke threw her heaving body to the side like some worthless rag doll. She slipped through that trees and fell to the ground with a sickening thud, unable to save herself.

Sasuke then disappeared off in the direction they had come from; leaving the other nin there to simply gawk stupidly at each other in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?!" Naruto yelled. As usual he was first in with the loud state-what-everyone-is-already-thinking comment. The scene that they had just watched unfold had sped past them as if they, themselves were stuck in slow motion.

""What do we do now? Follow him?" More questions that were already on everyone's mind, this time voiced by Yamato this time and so was considerably lower in terms of volume.

"I…don't know. But don't follow him. If I know Sasuke he'd probably kill us without thinking twice about it." Kakashi said. He looked up suddenly and then over at Sai. "Sai…where's Sakura?"

Sai spun around on the spot but the pink haired kunoichi was no longer where he had left her.

"She wouldn't have followed him…would she?" he asked, an alien feeling shooting though his entire body. Worry.

"I hope not…"

"There she is!" Sai said suddenly.

Sakura was kneeling beside Karin's broken body. Her skilled medic hands were already glowing green with her chakra and were nestled on Karin's abdomen, healing any internal injury Sasuke had caused her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he jumped down to her side. "What are you doing!?"

"She knows things about Akatsuki, Naruto." she replied, surprisingly patiently. "They threaten you and the village. Any information we can get is precious."

Sakura paused for a moment, putting her full concentration into healing the mysterious kunoichi, before adding. "Naruto, you might wanna take a step to your left."

"Nani? Am I in your way Sakura-chan?" he asked though did what he was told regardless of the reason.

Sakura didn't answer, for at that moment a kunai shot right through the space where Naruto had just been standing. Quick as a flash, Sakura caught it with her index finger through the loop on the end.

"Hn? What's that?" Kakashi asked his head tilted slightly to one side.

"An exploding tag!" Yamato yelled tensing to run and get out of the way.

"Relax, Yamato-san." Sakura said softly showing him the piece of paper attached to the kunai. "It's a note."

She pulled it off the kunai and read it. As she did he face and head dropped, one eyebrow raised in irritation and exasperation. (a/n: Lol think sweat-drop!)

The others looked at each other in confusion and wondering. Sakura, sensing this broke the note off and held it out to them. Sai took it and read it aloud and found that he had to work hard to keep himself from smirking. "_"Wait for me." _Nice choice of words Uchiha." He sorted slightly with laughter and Sakura sent him a deathly glare.h

'_So much for the nice Sai.'_ she thought disdainfully before throwing the kunai beside Sai's head. This made him start and he returned her glare.

"Kakashi-sempai…do we wait?" asked Yamato

"Or do we follow him?" Naruto jutted in. He was fidgeting like crazy, hoping against hope that they weren't just going to sit there and wait for the brooding Uchiha to return.

Kakashi appeared to be in deep thought for a while then said "No. Don't follow him just now. You know Sasuke, Naruto. He wouldn't think twice about killing you if you try force on him…especially when he's pissed off."

"Hmpf." Naruto pouted. He hated waiting more than Sasori had and his inner voice was beginning to sound a lot like a Shikamaru who had been made to take out the trash. _'Fucking bother!'_


	5. Chapter 4  Dattebayo

**Woo! More than 1000 hits! Yays does happy dance**

**Ok people! I'm sick this weekend so, having nothing better to do, this author decided to work on her story! This one is a little...weird! I think i was hallucinating earlier! But anyway here it is! Let me know what you think of it...I can feel it spiraling downward so I don't know if I'll continue it...but I do have ideas! Woo! Tell me if you think I should go on:D And thanks to mah lovely reviewers! XD**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...hense the whole thingy! ;P

CHAPTER FOUR - DATTEBAYO

Naruto's expression said everything about how he was feeling. His mouth pouted and his eyes were glazed over but directed toward where Sasuke had disappeared encase any movement should occur. His arms were folded and for once he was sitting perfectly still without making a sound.

Karin was propped up against and bound to a nearby tree by one of Yamato's wood techniques. Sakura had managed to heal her but she remained unconscious; her head drooped down and her spiky mop of red hair covered her face. Sakura herself had slipped into sleep and her head had, unknowingly to her, slipped down onto Sai's shoulder, who was happily painting something. Kakashi eyes remained impassive but the usual mischievous grin was doing a bad job of hiding itself beneath his mask as he read his infamous orange book. Yamato sat, legs crossed and eyes closed and appeared to be meditating, but would occasionally steal a glance or two at Kakashi's Icha Icha.

Sai let out a loud sigh and packed away his drawing tools into his bag which lay beside him. As he moved Sakura's sleeping figure dropped down onto his lap, making a bed of him.

'_She must really be out for the count!' _he thought amused, that strange new smile creeping onto his face once more.

And she really was. Sakura's mind was far away lost in her dream world, which was pleasant for the first time in years.

"_**Sakura-sama?" called on of the hospital nurses.**_

"_**Hai, Yuuko-san?"**_

"_**The Hokage has sent for you!"**_

"_**Nani…again?" she almost grimaced. This was abusing power! But nonetheless she made her way as quick as she could to the Hokage tower. She caught a glimpse of herself in a shop window on the way. She was older, mid twenties maybe. She was a tiny bit taller and her hair had a different cut so it fell over and beneath her forehead protector in equal length. And she had filled out nicely, if she did say so herself. **_

"_**Saaaakura-chan!" the Hokage called the minute she walked into the building.**_

"_**Hai, Naruto-sama. This is the second time today! What's wrong?" she sighed.**_

"_**It's Hina-chan!" he yelled. Sakura could detect the worry and urgency in his voice. "I think she's gone into labour!"**_

"_**Alright Naruto. Calm down! Seriously, what use are you going to be to her like that?"**_

_**Naruto silenced immediately and nodded furiously.**_

"_**She's upstairs!" he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her up the wide spiral staircase to the unfamiliar Hokage family quarters.**_

_**As it turned, Naruto had managed to get something about Hinata right. She was indeed in labour and was lying on her bed extraordinarily pink in the face, panting. She was really far along, Sakura could already tell. She stole an evil glance at Naruto… **_

'_**You didn't call me earlier because…?' she thought annoyed.**_

"_**Sakura-san!" Hinata squeaked as she entered the room.**_

"_**Hai, Hinata-hime. I'm here for you." she said getting onto the bed at Hinata's feet.**_"_**Just breathe, Hinata-hime. This should be quick."**_

_**Naruto, true to his character, was literally hopping about while holding Hinata's hand in a failed attempt to support his wife.**_

"_**It's a girl." Sakura said softly, handing the baby to Hinata and smiling widely. "Do you have a name?" **_

"_**Toyomo." Naruto replied absentmindedly, looking down at his wife and child lovingly. His features spelled out his obvious feeling of utter completion.**_

_**She suddenly then felt uncomfortable being there and let herself out silently walking out of the building.**_

_**Looking at her watch she decided it was time for her break anyway, and so made her way to the top of Konoha hospital; her old haunt.**_

_**She dangled her legs over the edge of the building and thought of the newest edition to Konoha, smiling happily. Toyomo already had Naruto's mop of blonde hair and Hinata's hazy blue byukagan eyes; in addition to her cute face, scrunched up and wailing.**_

_**Hours seemed to have passed when an unexpected clamp of two pale arms pinned her arms to her sides.**_

"_**I knew I'd find you here." said the familiar calm male voice.**_

_**He shifted to her side but kept one arm around her. His black hair had grown longer and fell more into his onyx eyes. **_

"_**I heard about Hinata and Naruto. I'm happy for them."**_

"_**Ooooh. He breaks the emotionless mask." she teased.**_

"_**Hm." He was silent for a moment. "Don't you think it's about time we followed suit…?" **__**He asked the question cautiously, appearing strangely nervous.**_

_**Sakura was silent.**_

"_**Sakura?" he asked**_

"Sakura?…Sakura!?"

"Nani!?" she asked, jerking awake. _'What a weird friggin' dream!!'_

"Relax it's only me." Sai said.

She looked up at him and blushed madly. "Sorry!! Did I fall asleep on you?"

She attempted to get up but she found his arm to be around her, holding her in place.

"It's ok." he said grinning. "You're funny when you sleep."

'_Was that meant to make me feel less embarrassed' _she thought, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. He just smiled back at her, like a child awaiting praise. She smiled and bowed her head shaking it slightly.

"_You're_ funny when you do anything Sai." she laughed.

"Hmpf." he scowled.

This only made her giggle more.

"Shut up, Ugly." he murmured into his chest. And to back it up; he silenced her himself, crushing his lips against hers passionately. Her eyes widened at the impact and shock but she quickly found herself and returned it with equal passion. He bit her bottom lip lightly and ran his tongue along it, begging for entrance. She complied willingly and placed her hands neatly on his chest, as he held her face and waist in his hands.

"Sakura?" he whispered pulling away from her.

"Hai…?" she replied, her eyes were glazed over in a somewhat dreamy manner.

"You're strange."

To this her face fell into a black half scowl.

"You, to me, are different. Why is that? Why do you make me…feel?"

"You should read more." her smile resumed itself and she laughed quietly so as not to wake the others. "Could it be that you like me, Sai?" she teased.

He cocked his head to one side, thinking.

"Yeah…" he said after a minute, then smiled. "I like you."

She put her hand to his cheek and kissed him softly, before lying down with her back to him. He really was like a child.

"I like you too Sai." she said.

He lay down beside her and automatically put his arm around her; both falling asleep quickly.

"My, my. What's this?" Kakashi smirked as he loomed over Sai and Sakura sleepy, entwined figures.

The sun had risen and was filtering though the trees giving the clearing a green glow. Every one was awake, including Karin who was still bound to the tree but suprisingly silent.

Sai sat up rubbing his eyes, completely ignoring Kakashi's presence. Sakura on the other hand turned as pink as her hair and stuttered out an embarrassed "N-nothing."

She stood up and stretched and spotted someone standing, arms folded and sulking face.

'_So he actually came back…' _Sai mused

'_Oh god…he saw me like that with Sai…' _her eye twitched _'At least he knows I won't be chasing him like before…' _Her eye twitched again and she grimaced at the humiliating thought of how she had acted in the past.

She sighed and picked up her things and helped the others. Sasuke "tch"ed impatiently several times ticking her off to no end.

'_Absolutely no consideration for making us wait like that.' _her inner voice fumed._ 'Let alone all the pain he's caused us over the years! He just continues to act like a spoilt child…as always!'_

By the time they were ready to leave, Karin bound and a chakra block seal put in place, Sakura was ready to kill Sasuke. As were the others; even Naruto who had, amazingly enough, managed to remain silent. He had spent so long searching for Sasuke or any indication of him and now that he was finally there and was coming home, he was at a loss of what to do or say. What could he say?

_Hey Sasuke…How has the last five years gone for you? Killed **two **assholes…that's…great! …So how was the food at Orochimaru's? _

"You have gotta be kidding me…" mumbled the blonde under his breath.

'_Dattebayo.' _Sasuke thought to himself, smiling inwardly. _'Believe it.'_

**Well...do tell me if you think I should continue! The next chapter should be up pretty soon...I reckon sickness tomorrow is a go for my immune system! Bye for now! x**


	6. Chapter 5 Team Seven

**Hello all! Here is the new chapter! I've had it written for ages but was too damn lazy to type it up:P Anyways tis a bit long but yeah...Emo Boy is back! woohoo! ¬.¬ Thanks you to mah reviewers! You're lovely as always XD**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto:'(

CHAPTER FIVE - TEAM SEVEN

The troupe of shinobi were closing in on Konoha, Kakashi and Yamato in lead, Karin in between them. She had been silent and worryingly compliant throughout the journey, becoming a serious cause for concern for all of them, bar Sasuke. He appeared to be ignoring her existence completely.

"Em…" Karin began cautiously.

"What is it?" Yamato asked, not really caring.

"I...um…kinda…gotta…got to the bathroom."

Yamato sighed. "C'mon then!" To this Karin nearly had a heart attack. "Sakura, go." he digressed, giving another heaving sigh.

"Come on." Sakura barked pushing Karin in front of her down and out of sight into the undergrowth.

"Em…could you like…turn around?" she snapped, irritably.

Sakura shook her head. "What do you take me for?" she asked, smirking. "There are some bushes right there you can go behind."

Karin huffed and walked over to them and crouched briefly behind them. She looked over at Sakura making brief eye contact before standing up and running as fast as she could, coming close to Sasuke's previous speed. She glanced back at Sakura over her shoulder. _'Nani!?'_ She was no longer there, she looked ahead only to find that ahead was suddenly the dusty ground.

"Why did I have a feeling you were gonna do that?" Asked the pink haired kunoichi standing above her, one foot on the redhead's back. Her side throbbed with pain as though she had been kicked or something, and she assumed she had been. How had Sakura's movements been so quick though!?

"Shall we go back to the others, then?" Sakura smirked, harshly kicking her onto her back.

She cocked her head to one side expecting an answer from the cowardly girl lying on the ground in front of her.

"Hai." she said getting up and grudgingly walked ahead of Sakura, limping slightly. The others came into view, audibly noticing Karin's newly acquired limp.

"We ran into a little trouble." She smiled sweetly as Karin shuffled awkwardly but gladly back towards her place between Kakashi and Yamato. Naruto and Sai smirked in her direction, laughing silently, even the corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched in an malicious grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said loudly, entering the office.

"Nani, Shizune?" she asked. She was bored out of her mind, it had been a heavy week for paperwork and she had been hoping to sneak out without Shizune noticing.

"They're back!"

"Already?" Some interest filtered into her voice "Did something go wrong?"

"No. They're all fine." she said confused "If a little pissed off. Sasuke is with them…" she trailed off.

"Send them in!" she said sitting up in her chair. _'Why do I feel like this is gonna mean more paper work?'_ she thought murderously.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed her head slightly, entering the room first. The others followed suit with Sasuke in tail.

"Uchiha Sasuke. What can I say?" Tsunade said standing up and walking out from behind her desk. "It's good to have you back with us...Who is this?" she asked noticing Karin for the first time.

"She's an Akatsuki spy." Kakashi informed her with a slight yawn.

Tsunade glared at him, she had not forgotten their little run in before they had departed. "You can give me you're report later. Yamato, take Karin to the hold and keep her there until I can contact Ibiki. Sai you are also excused."

They left silently and Tsunade was left standing before her original Team Seven; each older, more skilled and all the more wiser. But was that necessarily for the better? However most of her attention was claimed by the fact that Sakura seemed completely indifferent. She had expected her to be crying at least. Telling Sasuke how much she missed him, maybe falling all over him. She disliked thinking of her favourite student like that but in truth that is what the old Sakura, certainly, would have been doing.

But new Sakura stood there calm, composed and…bored? Something had definitely changed! Naruto as always had on the expression of an over excited puppy, she could almost see his wagging tail. Kakashi had his arms folded and his eyes closed, evidently still annoyed at her but with the added irritation of being wrong this time also. Tsunade smirked. _'Shit! The one time I don't out money on it!' _

She looked over at Sasuke and grimaced inwardly at how much he now resembled Orochimaru. His hair was far longer now, falling either side of his handsome face due to lack of a forehead protector. This time she grimaced outwardly; he was dressed like a Sound nin too. _'A butt bow?'_ She had to suppress a giggle. _'You gotta be kidding me!' _But her humoured thoughts disappeared the moment she met that cool Uchiha stare.

Quickly setting her mind back to the obvious point she cleared her throat. "So the mission was a success with the added bonus of capturing a Akatsuki subordinate! But to the matter at hand…Uchiha Sasuke! What are we going to do with you?" She paused to look at each of them in turn. Sakura was really scaring her and it was all she could do not to ask.

"I'm assuming you're staying here?" she continued

He nodded curtly.

"And you intend to continue on as a shinobi?"

He nodded again.

"Of course. Understandably I cannot allow you to go on any missions C-class or above, for the time being. However, I think that it'd be a better idea for you to work in the Academy for a while. Just until we can establish that you are…here to stay."

Sasuke wasn't pleases about being made to teach damn snot-nosed brats, or about Tsunade's comment but he wasn't exactly in the position to complain or to be choosey. So he silently nodded along, agreeing to all the terms the Hokage set out for him.

"Now, onto the matter of accommodation. The Uchiha manor is, to be kind, in a slight state of disrepair. I suggest you stay elsewhere for the time being. Do you have anywhere?"

"No."

Kakashi and Naruto were silent. Sakura sighed. "I have room. There is a second bedroom in my apartment, if you want it."

Sasuke nodded and mumbled a word of thanks. Tsunade smiled. "Thank you, Sakura!" Sakura just inclined her head slightly toward her mentor and looked away.

"Well that's all for now I think! Sasuke, be here in the morning, around nine! We'll sort out everything, its too late now. Kakashi I want to talk to you after they leave."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." he sighed as he longingly watched Sakura and Sasuke leave.

"Hehe. Someone's in for it now! Tsunade baa-chan is not a graceful winner!" Naruto whispered teasingly to Kakashi, prodding him in the side annoyingly.

"And someone else is in for it tomorrow!" he replied attempting, to much more effect, one of Yamato's 'terrifying' looks. "One thousand years of pain ring any bells?" Naruto gulped and raced out the door after Sasuke and Sakura.

**(Sakura)**

'_**Well this is fun!"**_ Sakura's inner voice chirped up sarcastically.

'_I wish I didn't agree with you.' _She thought. _'This is just painful!'_

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked down the main street in absolute silence. Many passers by gave strange looks and whispered to their companions behind a curious hand; Uchiha Sasuke was back!

'_**Jeez! You could cut the tension with a friggin' knife!'**_

'_Don't remind me! And I thought you were gone!'_

'_**Nope' XD**_

Sakura sighed. "See ya!" Naruto said stiffly jetting of suddenly in the direction of his house. Sakura couldn't help but mentally curse him for leaving her alone with her all too silent childhood crush.

Vowing that she would kill him the next day in training, she decided that the silence was well over-due a breaking! "Do you need to get anything from the manor before we go to mine? Like clothes or something?"

He nodded.

'_**So much for conversation!' **_Inner Sakura scoffed.

'_Shut up.'_

Though as they made their way through town Sakura was quick to find new means for conversation. "You may wanna take a lil' detour here."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Yakamada Flower Shop is just ahead..."

_'Did he forget that easily? He used to avoid this place like the plague!!'_

"Oh." The first word to pass his lips since leaving the Hokage Tower.

"So unless you feel like being mauled by Ino, I suggest the detour."

"Tsk. It'll be fine."

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

They passed the bright shop front undisturbed, making Sakura wonder if Ino was actually at home and not on a mission.

"Sasuke-kun?" That high pitched, annoying voice met their ears with aching remembrance.

'_**Yep! Ino's home.'**_ Sakura bowed her head and turned around along with Sasuke only to see a weeping Ino fling herself her self at Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him so tight Sakura wondered how he wasn't gasping for breath.

Sakura shot him an I-told-you-so look to which he just rolled his eyes. But he didn't move. He didn't push her away but he didn't do anything to console her either. He just stood there appearing like he genuinely didn't care.

"Ino."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled up at him hopefully.

"You're getting my shirt wet."

It pained Sakura to watch Ino's face fall so far. She could almost feel the wave of despair washing over the blonde as her grip loosed and her arms dropped to her sides. Sasuke just turned and continued walking.

"Ino…" Sakura began, placing her hand on her shoulder, not really knowing what to say to console the blonde.

"It's ok!" Ino replied, snapping her head up and holding a determined clenched fist up in front of her.

"From now on I will try even harder to get Sasuke to notice me!"

Sakura shook her head and slowly followed after Sasuke, mentally shuddering at how that used to be her.

'_**Is it just me or did we sound waaaaay to like Rock Lee'**_

'_Oh God…'_

**Bwah! Sorry for shittyness:'( From now on I will try even harder to write better chapters! Lmao!**

**Lookin' at all the hits on this...dudes I'm loosing you:'( So I'm gonna be one of those really mean authors and ask for 5 more reviews (22 in all) before I put the next chapter up! Sorry!! Don't hate me...I'm just on of those really sad people who needs other people's approval to feel in anyway good...:'( Bye for now! R&R! XD**


	7. Chapter 6 Do You Love Me?

**Yo-ho-ho! (sorry...bad pun!) Merry Christmas everyone either way! Here's the next chapter! Tis a bit longer and goes into morer saisaku as requested ;) lol! But it does jump around a bit...i apologise! I do write other fan fics so be sure to check 'em out when i get around to typing and posting them! Anyways! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX - DO YOU LOVE ME?

"Ok. My room, bathroom, kitchen, your room." Sakura said pointing to each individual door in the dark cream walls. "I'm usually up early so I can wake you if you need me to. There should be everything you need in th-your room…"

"I'll be fine. Eh…Thanks." he replied emotionless as always, looking around the main living room they were standing in. The place was surprisingly big and open and it seemed that Sakura had done a lot to make it her own. Soft chairs dotted the room and a large bookshelf stood in one corner stocked almost to the fill with medical books but still made way for several handsomely framed photos. One showed Sakura along with the other Konoha kunoichi and Temari, it was relatively recent too, they mustn't have been any younger than sixteen; and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how forced Sakura's smile seemed.

Another of the photo's showed Sakura and Naruto, both smiling. Naruto with a grin so signature and redundant, Sasuke couldn't believe how it still had any effect at all. He had his arm around Sakura and appeared to be the one holding the camera. Sakura's own smile seemed far more natural this time but pain was reflected in both her and Naruto's eyes. Had he meant that much to them?

The final photo was of Sakura, Naruto and Sai atop what appeared to be Konoha hospital where he and Naruto had once fought. Sakura stood in the middle with the two boys on either side. It seemed quite recent; perhaps not even weeks old. All were smiling, Sakura's seeming 100 true; Naruto also. He, again, had his arm around Sakura and seemed to be the one holding the camera. Sakura was leaning slightly towards Sai who was doing the same to her, smiling in his mysterious way.

"Good night, Sasuke." Sakura called from her door before closing it and gratefully, blotting Sasuke from view for at least a few hours.

Sasuke walked toward his new room and opened the door, stepping into what would be his home for god knows how long. The walls were painted a light blue and the bed was dressed to match. In one corner pushed up against the wall was a dark wood desk; upon it stood a lamp and a small potted plant. But there was something else…another picture frame lying face down. Sasuke walked over to the low surface and picked it up. His twelve-year-old self stared indignantly up at him, along with a giggling Sakura, happy to be near him, and Naruto, glaring at him, as usual. Kakashi stood behind the three genin smiling widely behind his mask, proud. That had been taken right after they had passed the bell test. He smiled involuntarily, almost scaring himself, and placed it upright on the small side table beside the bed before climbing onto it and lying flat his back, still fully dressed. He had changed out of his Sound nin attire as soon as he entered his black, empty home. Sakura had remained outside in the yard, not wanting to intrude. He almost wished she wasn't so polite; the air inside the house was heavy with dust and the and the despair that still remained even after so many years had passed. Though there was no physical evidence of it, the stench of death clung to the manor, not wanting to leave its post as a painful reminder for the last remaining Uchiha. For the first time, in he didn't know how long, he longed for company. If he had been anyone else he would have asked Sakura to go with him, but he wasn't anyone else, he was as forcefully solitary as always and hurried to his old room, passing the undisturbed door of his parents room.

The door to his room protested loudly as he opened it, and he walked in leaving clear tracks in the dust behind him. Routing through his old things he soon realised that most of the items were now ridiculously small. He sighed. _'Damn. Just what I didn't want to have to do!' _He stood up and walked out into the hallway again closing the reluctant door behind him. He ran a surprisingly caring hand across his parents partially opened door as he passed. He had left it exactly the way he had found it when he returned to his home when he was eight. He walked farther back down the hall to a room he was surprised he hadn't burned or ripped apart. Itachi's old room was meticulously clean…even the dust seemed more in order.

Sakura watched Sasuke walk out of the house, dressed a lot more like his old self. Loose black shirt and loose black pants; hands in his pockets as they always had been.

"You ready?" she asked so softly he couldn't tell if she was trying to be nice or just uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Sasuke turned on his side and sighed deeply; he felt filthy just wearing Itachi's clothes. He couldn't stand it. Standing up he grabbed a towel out of the ominous chest of drawers in the corner and marched to the bathroom.

"Damn Itachi…" he whispered as he closed the door overly loudly.

"Damn Itachi." he said turning the handle of the shower.

"Damn Itachi." he said stepping under the stream of hot water

Sakura lay awake on her bed; eyes wide open and focused directly on the ceiling. She heard Sasuke slam the door and say something that came out only as a murmur to her. She scared herself, realising that she didn't find it strange that he was talking to himself.

'_**Maybe 'cause you talk to yourself so much…'**_

'_Waddya mean?'_

'_**Need I say more?'**_

'_Fair point…' _she digressed rolling over onto her side in an unconscious attempt to turn away from her inner self.

The white light poured in through the wide window, stinging Sasuke's sleeping eyes. A smell seeped through the door he had left slightly open the night before. It met his nose with hungered satisfaction, drawing him up from where he lay and out into the kitchen. Sakura stood stooped over the stove poking at something in a pan upon it.

"Morning, Sasuke." she said without turning around.

"Morning."

"Want some breakfast?" she chirped; a surprising morning person. "Pancakes!"

"Sure…thanks."

She passed him a plate of pancakes as he sat down at the small four-seated table. "Do you want anything with that? I know you hate sweet things but there's fruit and stuff in the fridge if you want it."

"I'm ok, thanks." he said, and a small pang of guilt washed over him. She remembered things about him, stupid little things, that mattered, but things that he hadn't even bothered to find out about her.

"Sasuke?" she asked, cocking her head to one side cutely, noticing the strange look on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah." he said shaking it off. "Itikimimasu."

"Mm!" she smiled, nodding her head and turned around to the stove again.

"So, Sasuke-kun!" said an over-enthusiastic Iruka "Since the years worked out like they did…the only job in the academy at the moment is leading a group of genins! I already talked to Tsunade about it and she thinks it's fine seeing as you won't be going on any missions above C-class!"

Sasuke nodded, still hating the waste of his obvious skill.

"We're dividing the groups of genin up today so you'll have to wait around a bit, probably about an hour. Where do you want to meet your team?"

"Atop Konoha Hospital."

"Yosh! See you, Sasuke-kun!" said the eccentric man, running off to organise his students.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he sped off the direction of Konoha Hospital. "Damn brats!"

He stood, arms folded, head down and eyes closed in deep thought. He leaned slightly against a lamp-post and had one leg crossed over the other.

"Ohiyo, Sasuke!"

He jumped slightly having not noticed the appearance of another''s chakra. '_Nani?' _he thought turning around. The voice was to old to be his genin. "Ohiyo." he said seeing who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"On my break." smiled the pink haired kunoichi. "It's 10.30, why are you here? You never skive off."

"Waiting on my team…" he said, hating have to say that still.

"Well, they should be here soon, they don't keep 'em too long." Sakura smiled again and sat down next to where he stood, throwing her legs over the edge of the building. She closed her eyes, enjoying how the spring air rustled through her pink locks. She was beautiful. He closed his eyes and took a deep heaving breath, he so badly wanted to say something to her. But what? He was an emotional retard at this stage.

"Sasuke-sensei?"

'_Oh no.'_

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Looks like your genin are here. I'll leave you to it." She stood up and took a few steps toward the door. "Oh, and Sasuke? I'm meeting Sai-kun and Naruto later so I'll be back late, but there's food in the house. Just help yourself."

He nodded, trying to hide his shock. What just happened!? She had said something that hurt him. Damn it, why had it hurt him?!

Sai-_kun_.

'_Oh no.' _he thought again.

He looked at his genin, small, stupid and undoubtedly annoying. Two boys and one girl, the usual. The girl had a dreamy look in her brown blue eyes, framed by short locks of straight brown hair. One of the boys had unruly blonde hair and determined blue eyes. The other, spiky black hair and dark eyes, and seemed to be as equally determined as the blonde. A copy of the original Team 7.

"So." he said crossing his arms "Tell me about yourselves. Names, loves, hates, aspirations."

"Kimini Shoji." spoke the dark haired boy, as Sasuke pointed at him. "I don't love many things and I hate a lot of things and my aspiration is to better you…"

Pushing back the flaps of cloth, Sakura stepped inside the wood-panelled Ramen shop. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, spotting her. "Hey, Naruto!" she smiled. "Hey, Sai." She looked over at her still friend who grunted a response, his eyes remaining closed. She sat down between the two, which seemed to be her unsaid, official position.

"Ramen for the pretty lady?" asked Ichira teasingly **(I think that's the dudes name! lol)**, talking more to Naruto more than Sakura. Naruto nodded, unable to talk with his mouthful of food.

"No, no. I'm fine." she smiled sheepishly, hands up in front of her as if in defence. Ichira frowned but continued on serving his other customers.

"Are you not eating either, Sai?"

"Not hungry." he said opening one eye slightly and giving her a small smile. She opened her mouth to ask a question that had been burning away in the back of her min all day but a loud yell from Naruto cut across her.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaan!"

He stood up suddenly and ran after the undoubtedly red-faced girl. "I wonder what that's all about." she giggled, knowing perfectly well what it was about "Poor girl.".

"Waddya mean, 'poor girl'? Poor us! That hurt!" said Sai clutching his ear. "He needs to learn how to be quiet!"

"I know." she laughed handing in some money for Naruto's food. "Is there much point in staying here?"

Sai stood up with a shake of his head. He stood with his hands in his pockets waiting for her. "Wanna go on a walk?"

'_**What are we? A dog?'**_

'_Shut up!' _she thought furiously. "I'd love to."

She walked beside Sai, hands clasped behind her back. Both his hands were in his pockets and he was looking away from her but in no other manner than innocent disregard. Sakura looked at the ground, never finding it more interesting than just then. The silence was truly deafening.

'_It meant nothing to him…I knew it.'_

'_**You sure can pick 'em. The first one abandoned you now it's the emotionless one who only does things because he reads them in books. Nice.'**_

'_And of course you have nothing to do with this…?'_

'_**Nope! '**_

'_I hate you.'_

'_**No shit!'**_

"Eh, Sai?" He turned to her without a word, but raised a questioning eyebrow. "This is my house…so I'm gonna go inside…so g'night." she smiled awkwardly and turned into the porch. She fumbled for a moment, trying to find her evasive keys when she felt a strong hand on her arm. It spun her around roughly and feverish lips met hers with increasing earnest. The same strong hands that had grabbed her, cupped her face and wound around her waist as before, pulling her closer. Sai couldn't get close enough. He pressed her smaller frame up against the wall of the porch and kissed her deeply, not even bothering to wait for her to allow his tongue entrance. He knew she would comply anyway.

"Sai…" she whispered breathlessly as he pulled away. She smiled up at him. "Sai…I…"

"I love you." he blurted out in a hasty whisper. She smiled again, not only at his words but at the amusement of seeing Sai…nervous? "Sakura…I've loved you for a long time. I do not even know if I'm using the right words. But I do know you make me feel. You made me smile for the first time…so tell me, do I love you? And do _you_ love _me_?"

"I love you, Sai." she said holding a caring hand up to his pale face. "And I can only hope you love me." He leaned his head down to hers, resting his forehead against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another awe inspiring kiss.

**Hey-yo! Snappy and abrupt ending I know but this is quite the slow story and I didn't want to drag it out too much! Lol! A 'lil bit of onesided sasusaku in the next chapter I think so there is something to look forward to! Heehee! Thanks again to my reviewers and readers! Love ya all! R&R! xx**


	8. Review Reply

-1**Kk! Well I think it's about time that I responded to all my reviewers that I love so much! Lol!! But I'm not mean so I'll be posting the next proper chapter within the next like 5 minutes! ;D**

**Shurikengrl : 1st reviewer, glad u love it:D**

**Kawaii Hanami : Glad you like it and glad you hate Karin too! She shall not meet a happy end! Mwahahaha! Lol**

**Ririi-gonatsu : (time for me to nerd out here) I think you're getting Genin and Jounin mixed up. When the kids graduate from the academy they are known as genin. Then the next level up is chunin and the jounin, who are people like Iruka, Kurenai, Kakashi etc:D Thanks for the fav anyway! I appreciate it:D**

**Prettylittlekitty : Good grammar…I do try! Heeheehee! I'll keep that offer in mind! Cheers :D**

**Christinarr : Lol I had to do your request! Just to tempting to pass up! Glad you liked it and thanks for the alert:D**

**KarmaLord : Thanks! I'm sure gonna try:D**

**Maiden Dancing In Moonlight: Glad you like it! And this is what holidays are for! Woop! Lol!**

**Sasukegrl : Glad ya likes it:D I'd like to see the scene drawn as well….maybe I'll attempt it! Heehee**

**Mrs.Sora-sparrow : Lol! Will do! Glad you like it!**

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke : Tee hee hee I have like three or four reviews from you! All make me smile or laugh…hee hee "DIE SASUKE! Update soon XD" rofl**

**Moonwolf : Lol I will now! Glad you like it:D**

**KALOS : Glad you like it and I'll try make my chapters longer! I didn't realise how short they were:O **

**Nyuu-neechan : Glad you liked it so much! I agree, saisaku is a cute pairing! And thanks for the fav! XD**

**lafemmemusketeer** **: Haha! Emo Boy does have a lot to say believe me! Glad you liked it :D**

**Desperate Fool : Teeheehee! Glad you like it so much! Never fear, more saisaku is on its way! Thanks for the alert! Cheers!**

**The Winggoddess : Yay, you liked it! I just couldn't keep Sakura as her old self! Her character needed to grow up a little! Lol!**

**Sharingan user27 : Awesome…now there is one word I love to hear! XD Lol and thanks for the translation! I'll edit that:D**

**WooHooDork : Yay it's loved! **

**Misha Mitaku : Haha…am I that predictable? Lol! Maybe not a stalker but...yeah! Lol! Don't worry I like long reviews! Informative! Teeheehee**

**MoonGlare89 : Lmao, no need to beg! …but it does feel good to be in demand! Haha:O Your xmas break ends on the 2nd! Poor dear, I'm not back till the 7th!! So that's my challenge! Next chapter 'll be out by then at least!!**

**Neji4me: Woop! Glad you liked it.**

**Shygirl67: Heheh! Good I was hoping it would go down well:D**

**Bwah! Love you all! Continue with the reading and reviewing:D xx**


	9. Chapter 7 Love, Sasuke

**Heyo! Happy New Year all! Hope its a great one! ...So here's the next chapter:D Thanks again to all my readers and lovely reviewers! If you have reviewed before there's a reply awaiting you on the previous page:D Enjoy!**

**p.s. I listen to ALOT of music while I write so like to get into the character's frame of mind better and I thought that the acoustic version of "The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars kinda just depicted Sakura uber well! Heheh! Give it a listen, they're an awesome band! Btw, I'm not associated with them (Haha! I wish...Jared Leto, yes please!) so I'm not trying to promote them! Lol! But enough of my rambling! Here ya go!**

CHAPTER SEVEN - LOVE, SASUKE

Sakura pushed the key into the door and paused, leaning her head against the door and sighed contently. She turned the key as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb Sasuke though doubting that the turning of a key would do much. To her surprise, as she opened the door, the lights were on and Sasuke was standing in the kitchen.

"Sasuke? You up?"

"Hai."

"It's like one am."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh…Well do you want something to eat? I'm starving."

"I thought you went out for ramen."

"Yeah…but that was a while ago. Do you want something or not?"

"Why were you so late?"

Sakura laughed softly, trying to lighten the quickly darkening mood.

"Quit interrogating me. You sound like my mother!" she giggled.

Sasuke frowned, staring at the back of her head as she bustled about with the makings of a sandwich. She was keeping something from him. Why? And more importantly; why did he care?

"Last call for food Sasuke." she smiled around at him.

"Sasuke…" he half growled, all the reasons hitting him with painful obviousness.

"Yeah…that is your name." she giggled again, holding out a sandwich, offering it to him.

He smacked the food out of her hand, grabbing her wrist as he did and pushed her up against the refrigerator. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sasuke! What the h-"

"What's with all this 'Sasuke' shit?" he growled into her ear, his voice raised. She could feel his hot breath against her skin as she tried to push him away with her free hand, and also free her other from his grasp.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? And let go, you're hurting me!" she said, her own voice raising in volume as she tried harder to pull her wrist free.

He grabbed her other wrist and held it up alongside her other. "Before, with you, it was all _Saaaasuke-kun_. Why is it different?" His voice was barley above an audible whisper, but somehow this was more scary than the growling yells.

"What…the hell…are you on…about!?" she said. Her voice was strained and patchy at the effort of trying to escape his grasp; he was too strong.

"Stop playing dumb. I know you're not!" A cruel smirk developed on his face. "Do you not love me with all your heart anymore?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. _**'That was uncalled for! Kill him! Or at least kick him…where it hurts most!' **_raged her Inner.

"Fuck off!" she spat.

"Oooh. Not very friendly!" he taunted. "Or is it just that you found a replacement for me?…Sai, perhaps?" Sakura glared at him, hate pouring out of her every pore.

"He looks a lot like me, Sakura-chan."

His smirk widened.

"Second choice. Second best! Be sure to tell him that he'll always be second to me."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she shouted. "And I thought you were big-headed before! You abandoned me! You abandoned everyone! Yes I told you I loved you, and I _did_! And you still left! And _I_ grew up! I realised that you never loved me and you never would. I thought you were gone forever. I realised that you weren't worth my time, my patience or my love! And don't _dare_ say a word against Sai. He's twice the person you'll ever be! He actually loves me back and he doesn't act like a spoilt child at the age of seventeen, Sasuke! Grow up!"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and his features softened. He drew his head away from her ear and looked at her, straight on. "That's where you're wrong. I always loved you and I still do."

Without a second's hesitation he kissed her. It was fervent and almost desperate but soft and caring at the same time; Sakura couldn't help but melt into him. He let go of her wrists for her face but her hands remained where they were. Sasuke's hands, however, roamed freely over her. Her eyes were wide open in the shock of what had just happened; she could see his face against hers, his eyes closed and the muscles in his cheeks moving in time to his actions.

All she had wanted for so long. All she had dreamed of. She was frozen. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked toward her bedroom, still awkwardly managing to hold onto her lips. She closed her now burning eyes; she didn't want to see his face against hers; see his piercing onyx eyes.

Sasuke lay her down on her bed gently, breaking the kiss for the first time, and climbed onto the bed beside her. He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her neck as one of his hands caressed her waist.

'_**Now he tells us!' **_yelled Inner Sakura, continuing on with her mini rant.

…

'_**Hello!? You have to stop him! What about Sai!'**_

…

'_**Sakura!! Wake up damn it!'**_

"Sasuke…"

'_**That'a girl!'**_

"Sasuke, stop it. Please. Get off me."

Sasuke stopped kissing her and looked up from her neck. "Isn't this what you always wanted, Sakura-chan?" he whispered.

"It was. Even just weeks ago I would have welcomed you with open arms, but not now. I thought you were never coming back. I'm sorry."

"But, Sakura…" His voice was strange, pleading and actually conveying some form of non-egotistical human emotion.

Sakura sat up and Sasuke did the same, turning to face one and other. To both Sasuke's and Sakura's surprise, like by some unknown reflex she hugged him; Sasuke couldn't help but breathe in her scent; a sweet floral one.

"Sakura, please…" he began but she cut across him.

"Now you know what it feels like." she whispered in his ear. Sasuke looked at her, completely shocked at her surprisingly cruel words. She stood up and walked towards her bedroom door that Sasuke had kicked closed behind himupon entering and held it open for him to leave. He got up and walked toward her, head slightly bowed and looking at the ground. He stopped beside her and held a hand to her face. "I thought we could be great, pick up where we left off…And maybe revive my clan some day."

Sakura took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly before letting it drop to his side. "I'm sure Ino or Karin would be more than willing." she smiled evilly. Sasuke grimaced, but appeared to be thinking.

'_**Shouldn't we tell him you're joking?'**_

'_Nah. Let him consider it. It'll be good for him.'_

'_**How!? And does the world really need more Ino's? Especially little ones!?'**_

'_That's not up to us.'_

'_**Ugh! Fine then don't listen to me…its not like I'm the brains of the operation or anything!! '**_

'_Quiet you.' S_akura closed the door behind Sasuke, just in case, but also to make it very clear that there would be no Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura awoke the next morning, not so bright and not so early. The rain was pelting down and bouncing at least a foot back up into the air. She got out of bed sighing. _'Just wonderful.'_

She walked towards her closet, pulling off her makeshift pyjamas, i.e. a large t-shirt. As she reached up to flick through the few items actually hanging up, she noticed two large, newly formed, purple bruises encircling both her wrists.

"I guess its gloves and long sleeves today…" she mumbled to herself, resentfully replaying the events of the night before in her mind.

Shaking her head briefly to rid it of such thoughts; she pulled out her selection of clothing and got dressed. She wore a fitting red shirt with long loose sleeves that fell long on her hands and a hood, a simple black skirt that came to mid thigh, and fingerless leather gloves.

She walked out into the kitchen; to her relief there was no sign of Sasuke. It was only when she sat down at the table with her ritual morning cup of coffee, that she noticed the note sitting innocently on the table awaiting her. She picked it up and began reading it.

_Sakura, _

_I left early to meet with my team. I want to apologise for what I did and said. You didn't deserve it. But I meant what I said about loving you. I only wish I'd said it sooner. I don't know why I'm only opening this up now. But I hope you'll forgive me. _

_Love, _

_Sasuke._

Sakura folded up the note and pocketed it. _**'That's big of him.' **_Inner Sakura said sarcastically but Sakura just ignored her. She looked at the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty. They should still be there. Opening a window, Sakura jumped out onto the rooftops to take the short cut to the training grounds.

"GOTTCHA!" screeched the over enthusiastic blonde genin, Yukito, making a mad dash for a bored looking Sasuke. Just as Yukito neared him, Sasuke's image flickered and disappeared as if it were a hologram; only to reappear a few metres away.

"Aw! Come on Sasuke-sensei, do we have to do this!?"

"It'll be good for you, Yukito." came a voice from behind the sulking twelve-year-old.

"Sakura-sempai!" squealed Miya, jumping out of her hiding place to greet Sakura. "What are you doing here."

"I need a word with your sensei."

"He's over there." Yukito pointed disdainfully.

"The real one." she said producing a kunai and throwing it at the figure Yukito had just pointed to. The kunai pierced 'Sasuke' right through the middle but instead of crumpling up in pain, he simple disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Not the shadow clone you guys have been chasing after."

Sasuke came out from behind a tree, a smirk planted firmly on his face. He reached for something on his waist and held it up. Two bells hanging from little strings, almost jeering the two genin.

'_Two?'_

A black streak flashed by everyone's eyes as Shoji made his last attempt at getting the bells. Sasuke held the bells up high and dropped down to sweep a kick under Shoji and have him fall. Somehow the genin managed to jump and dodge the attack and make a grab at the bells. Sasuke shot his hand down and the kid, unable to stop himself in midair went flying and barely managed to recover himself before hitting the ground.

"Oh look at that! It's noon, and you all failed to get a bell..."

Kakashi's first lesson held firm in tradition. As Yukito struggled against the bonds that tied him to the large wooden post, Shoji and Miya ate their meals and Sasuke walked toward Sakura who took out the note and held it up so he could see it. She could see his shoulders rise and fall with a heavy intake of breath.

"Ne…Ne! Sasuke-sensei! You can't just leave me like this!!"

Sasuke just turned his head and gave him a look that said it all. Yes he could.

"Don't untie him or give him food, 'cause I will know."

The three genin just looked at him; they knew he wasn't the most caring person by far but they hadn't thought he would be this bad.

Shoji and Miya ate silently as Yukito struggled more, making enough noise for the three of them combined. And that was excluding his stomach, which growled loudly protesting against it's lack of food.

Miya sighed lightly and looked down at the chopsticks in her hand, "Yukito." she said holding both them and the bento up to him. "I'm on a diet anyway."

"Miya, you're skinny enough already." interjected Shoji holding up his own

"Heh. Looks like your genin have passed." said Sakura, looking over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I should go then." he said reluctantly. He hugged her for a moment but let go when Sakura moved uncomfortably. "Sorry…"

"It's ok." she smiled almost sadly, then handed him the note. She took a deep breath as if she were about to say something long or important but instead exhaled a quick "…see you later." before jetting off into the watery haze.

"I thought I told you guys NOT to do that. He fell for all my traps. You all…"

"But-!"

"…pass."

"EH!?"

"You actually worked together as a team. Though I thought you would have more respect for what I said." he finished dangerously.

"Heh heh. And I thought that _you_ would have more luck with girls." laughed Yukito teasingly.

"Nani?" he said, folding his arms again, obviously annoyed.

"I saw Sakura-san hand you back your letter." he laughed again. Sasuke clenched his fists, though Yukito didn't notice this of course.

"Oh, how sweet!" said Miya clasping her hands in front of her, beginning her dreamy sequence. "Sakura-sempai and Sasuke-sensei. I think they would look good, ne?" she said turning to the still chuckling Yukito.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

**Heheh! Sorry if this chapter was a bit all over the place...I think in images, or in this case scenes, not words so I have all these ideas for a chapter with a load of gaps to fill...so yeah. Lol! Votes on lemons...? I dunno, I aint to great at writing lemons and I don't wanna ruin a relativly good thing, but lemme know what you think. I'm always open to requests. Heehee! I'm also gna add in a little bit of a time skip though not a big one :D R&R xx**


	10. Chapter 8 All For What And What For All?

**Well I'm afraid, me dears, that this is a terrible excuse for a filler chapter! Sorry for the extreme shortness of it!! I had serious writer's block while thinking up stuff for it!…So I had no idea where to go with this chapter :O!! But I was working on a request that I hope you will enjoy! Lol! I do however have the rest of the story written and all i gotta do is type it up; so to make up for this terrible one I shall post the next one in about 2 or 3 days, max! Lol! Enjoy...I think! **

**Disclaimer: "**Fan fiction**" **kinda means I don't own Naruto...do we even have to put these up?

CHAPTER EIGHT - ALL FOR WHAT AND WHAT FOR ALL?

Sasuke walked through the door, soaked through completely and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Hey Sasuke." chirped Sakura coming out of the kitchen with two glasses and walking over to the couch. She handed a glass to Sai. Sasuke started; he hadn't even seen him there.

"Hey." he said quietly and went into the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" asked Sai, turning to the bubbly kunoichi.

"Eh, he hates kids." she lied, grinning at him widely putting her glass down on the table beside Sai's.

She shifted in her seat and leaned into him; he ran his hand down her left arm as he kissed her. Finding her hand he placed it on his shoulder and pulled her in closer to him by her waist. He pushed her back onto the couch so that he was lying on top of her; he pulled away and looked directly at her. She brought her hand up to his cheek and smiled. Sai went to smile back at her but something caught his eye; he shot back up and pulled Sakura up with him by her arm. He pushed back her sleeve, exposing the bruise and glared at her.

"What's that?"

"Oh...I just hurt it at the hospital. No big deal."

"Sakura…" he frowned, looking at it, then raised an eyebrow. "What did you hurt it with then?"

"I, uh, must of hit it off something." she said stupidly.

"Nothing you could hit it off would leave a mark like that! Who did it?"

"Nani!?" she said faking surprise but stopped after seeing the look on Sai's face. "It's fine. Ok?"

"No. Not ok. He did it didn't he!?"

Sakura was silent, she couldn't lie anymore to him, he could read her like a book. Sai's face darkened.

"It's fine! Doesn't even hurt or anything!" she said quickly "It's sorted."

Sai looked sceptical but she tried to sustain her nonchalant expression; so he applied gentlre pressure to the bruise. Sakura flinched violently.

"Doesn't even hurt, my a-"

But the noise of the opening bathroom door cut across him .Sasuke walked out wearing only his long, black pants, roughly drying his hair with a small towel as he walked. He paused, noticing how they had both stopped talking and turned to him. He looked at Sakura, she had a strange look in her eyes, a somewhat panicy glint. Her sleeve was pushed right up and Sai was holding out her wrist lightly in his hand. Seeing the bruise he paled slightly. Had he done that?

"Teme!" growled Sai getting up and walking towards him threateningly.

"Sai, leave it!" Sakura half ordered, following him. Sai ignored her and made to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke dodged the distraction easily but failed to see the real thing coming untill it was to late. He was thrown back up against the wall in time to see Sai remove his katana from its sheath and swing it lightly, not intending to injure him but more to scare him. Sasuke made no move to hit Sai back, knowing full well that Sakura would make him pay for it later. Instead he closed his eyes and waited to feel the cold metal against his skin. After a moment, he didn't feel it and opened his eyes cautiously only to find Sakura standing with her back to him and her hand outstretched, having caught the katana's blade in hand.

She gripped it tightly, despite the obvious pain she was in. "I said to leave it." she said quietly drawing her hand down and off the blade without loosening her hold, allowing it to cut deeper into her skin; and lowered the blade with him.

"Sai…" she said walking toward the front door. Sai sheathed his katana and walked to the door but not before shooting Sasuke a dark glare. Sakura walked out the door after Sai and closed the door but Sasuke could still hear them arguing.

"Why are you protecting him!?"

"Sai, don't be ridiculous! I told you it was sorted, ok!? You just have to trust me!"

"I do trust you, I just don't trust him!"

"Then trust my judgment of character!"

"I did! And just look at what happened! He hurt you, Sakura."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked up at him with a softer expression. "Sai, I love you and you know that, right?"

He nodded.

"Good. Trust me again on this." she smiled. "I'm gonna get this cleaned up and then I'll meet you at your place and we can pick up where we left off."

She kissed him cutely and stepped back inside. Sasuke was standing there, silent as usual. His cheek was cut and had the begnnings of a slight swelling; which Sakura could see quite clearly from across the room.

"I have bandages and stuff in my room." she sighed.

He walked with her and watched her retrieve the box from a high shelf in her closet. As she pulled it out something was swept off the shelf and fell onto the floor. Sasuke bent over and picked it up; a blue Konoha forehead protector with a slash through the engraved leaf symbol.

"Oh." murmured Sakura, turning pink, and swiftly looked back to the box of bandages, finding it excessively interesting at that moment. "It's yours." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Take it, though its probably way too small by now."

"H-hai." he said almost apologetically as he looked at the last momento of him Sakura had possessed. He wanted to apologise again and again, but the unconscious need to keep up his front wouldn't allow it this time.

She turned to him and sat him down. "I can heal it but you'll need a small bandage on it to stop it getting infected." she said, already forming seals, not bothering to wait for him to agree. Though it wasn't as if he would have had much of a choice with this firey medic.

She was finished healing him in less than a minute and began fixing the small square of bandage to his cheek. "There." she said before healing her own wound and fumbling with the bandage awkwardly.

"Let me." Sauke sighed, taking it from her and wrapping it neatly around her hand and down her arm a little.

"Thanks." she mumbled under her breath. Sasuke picked up the forehead protector that lay pitifully on his lap and stared at it. His thoughts drifted to Naruto; who had avoided any contact with him since he had returned. It was strange, fighting for so long only to almost abandon him himself when he had finally won...Sasuke had expected him to challenge him to fight; or force him to eat ramen at least.

…How could he have been so stupid? Sakura. Naruto. All for what? And what did he gain from it all?

**See? Horribly short and badly written and...stupid! Sorry but as I said before big plans and a brand new, well written chappie out in a few days! Hope it didn't suck too much and that you can find it in your hearts to be nice! Lol:'( Sorry!! R&R xx **


	11. Chapter 9 Call It Murder,Call It Revenge

**G'day all! Here's the next chapter! (Time skippy!) Yay! Happy Dances ...You should be happy too! That was a pain to type up! Lol! Only jokin'! One again thank you to all my reviewers who are extra lovely this week:D Sorry for any mistakes! I havn't had much time to proof read! Enjoy! xx**

**p.s. Again here with the songs! Lol! This time it's Paramore - Let the flames begin!**

**Disclaimer: **Heehee! Unfortunately (again ): ) I am not involved with nor do I own Paramore or Naruto:(

CHAPTER NINE - CALL IT MURDER, CALL IT REVENGE

_One year later…_

Sakura sat between Sai and Sasuke with Naruto and Hinata to Sai's right also; overlooking the stadium below. Genma stood between two grinning, determinded looking genin. "Match seven! Kimini Shoji vs. Fujoka Yukito. Begin!" The two swiftly formed various hand seals while springing away from each other.

"This should be interesting." said Sai smirking.

"Mh!" agreed Naruto enthusiastically. "I wonder if Sasuke's training with Shoji will better Kakashi-sensei's with Yukito."

'_**Deja vou!' **_

'_Heh. I know. I only hope Miya won't get in the middle.'_

'**_Don't change the subject! You gonna tell him?'_**

'_I will…'_

'_**When?'**_

Sakura didn't respond, but turned bright pink at her thoughts.

"Sakura? You ok?" asked Sai taking her hand, noticing the sudden rush of colour to her face. "I'm fine!" she said a little too quickly.

Sasuke glanced sideways at the extra pink kunoichi; and her hand enclosed in Sai's. The jealousy rose within him; he couldn't let her go but he quickly looked back to the match, feeling the said girl's eyes on him.

Sakura yawned widely and her eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier. "Don't yawn Sakura-chan, you'll make me-" Naruto said but cut himself off with his own yawn. Hinata's own eyelids started feeling heavy and by chance caught Sakura's glance. Two pairs of eyes snapped open in sudden and terrified realisation.

"Dispel!" yelled the two kunoichi; and the sudden exhaustion was gone.

"Sai! Sasuke!" yelled Sakura shaking them both slightly. "Nani?" they asked loudly, waking up.

Sakura was about to say something but before she could, the ear-splitting sound of a nearby explosion met their ears.

"Tsunade-danna!" shreaked Sakura already racing toward the now smoking Hokage's balcony.

"Not again!" yelled Naruto running after her. A shuriken whirled right by his face making him stop dead in his tracks. A shinobi he had never seen before appeared before him. Naruto's eyes shot to the nin's forehead protector. "Sound nin!" he yelled.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke whispered speeding after Sakura, leaving the others to fight the growing number of sound nin.

"Sakura!" he shouted. But she either didn't hear him or was just ignoring him.

'_**What is it with these assholes and the chunin exams.'**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Sakura ran as fast as she could, he throat grew dry and her legs cramped, but she just disregarded it. "Tsunade-sama!" she rasped.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled still not managing to catch her. The way Kabuto was now, with what remained of Orochimaru inside of him, she didn't stand a chance. But the stubborn kunoichi kept running.

Around them shuriken an kunai flew in all directions and several other leaf nin had been woken up and were fighting as before, so many years ago. Gai, Kurenai and Kakashi battled with at least three sound nin each, throwing kicks, punches and weapons reverently. Below in the arena Genma had managed to usher Shoji and Yukito out and get them to alert any other usefull shinobi.

"Sakura stop! You have to think this through! It's gonna be Kabuto up there. You saw yourself what he's done to himself! Fall back, you don't have a chance!" Sasuke yelled over thecomotion of the nearing balcony.

"I have to try!" she breathed before running and jumping up and onto the outside wall so as to have better access to the balcony. She ran along it with impeccable balance and Sasuke followed her still shouting. "Sakura please! I don't want to loose more precious people!"

"Neither do I!" she snapped, finally silencing him. "If you don't want to loose anyone, help me."

Sasuke caught up to her completely. "I'm with you."

"Good."

They continued running flat out. "No!" Sakura screamed suddenly.

"Nani!?" Sasuke asked looking up, but he needed no reply from Sakura. Creeping black walls were growing around the balcony ; an old trick of Orochimaru's. They jumped down onto the large platform behind the balcony and made a run for the rapidly shrinking gap between the ground and the wall.

"Sakura!" she heard Tsunade call.

"Tsunade-sama!" she screamed again. "No!…No! No! No!" She thumped the sealed walls with huge force in anguish at missing her opportunity to get by. The walls ripped with what appeared to be electricity with every punch. "No!" she continued to scream.

"Sakura stop!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing onto her arms to prevent her from hurting herself. With no way now to hit the walls, she used Sasuke as a balance, leaned back and began kicking the walls.

"Ugh." came the muffled voice of Sasuke as he struggled to pull Sakura away. "Stop! Stop! Sakura, look at your hands, damn it!" She looked down at her hands, the knuckles of her gloves were in tattered ribbons as was her skin; and blood ran down her arms, soaking into her sleeves.

"Sasuke, what am I gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!" he voice was cagey and hysterical in her desperation to reach Tsunade.

"Right now, you're gonna heal your hands and I'm gonna take care of these bastards closing in on us." he said looking up. "_Then_ you're going to help me. Ok?"

"But, Tsunade-"

"She's strong, Sakura. Don't forget it!"

"But I've bettered her in a fight!…A few times. And you said that I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Just do what I said ok!?" he said gruffly. "I promise you, we'll find a way to help her."

She nodded weakly and began forming seals. "Wait, Sasuke!" she called, suddenly realising something. "Where's Shizune? She would have been here with Tsunade-sama!"

"That's probably-"

"How he got to her…Sasuke, she could be really hurt! Or…"

"Don't think of that now! Help me, for God's sake!" he yelled as no less than eight nin closed in on him with more on their way.

"Fine." the rantings of her Inner finally taking root. "Sasuke, duck!"

Sasuke did what he was told without question; Sakura ran up behind him and using him as a beam, planted several spinning kicks on the surrounding opposing nin.

"Nice." smirked Sasuke but Sakura disregarded this and any other attempt made at speech or conversation. She was focused completely on getting the job done and getting Tsunade out of her prison.

The last of that group of sound nin made a dive at her, she ducked quickly and rammed a kunai up through his abdomen while he was still in mid air. He choked out a cry but Sakura had already hoisted his body out of the way.

She glanced around quickly for anymore enemies; seeing none she formed some hand seals as fast as she could manage. "Chidori!" she yelled slamming her alight right arm into the murkey wall. Nothing happened except an extra large ripple of electricity through it.

"Fuck!" she shouted.

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

'_**Oh yeah! We know shit too!'**_ cried Inner Sakura, seeing his reaction and delighting in it.

"How many hits?"

"Three."

"Lets go then!" he said preforming the same sequence of seals.

"Chidori!" they both yelled running their hands into it.

Nothing.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

"Kaze no Rasengan!" hollered a familiar voice. Blonde and orange flew past their eyes and a gust of wind swept by them. Naruto shot the whirling ball of wind and chakra into the wall which smashed into tiny pieces and disappeared. Sakura watched and felt in slow motion so as the horror and despair she felt seemed to last forever.

"Here's one I stole from Naruto." said the Hokage calmly as Kabuto's katana sliced through her abdomen. She grabbed hold of his hand, holding onto it with her remaining strength; and produced an odd purple chakra that enveloped her hand and touched it off Kabuto's chest, where his heart should have been; stopping it. Kabuto made an odd gurgling, wretching noise as he tried and failed to make one last grab at Tsunade's hand which seemed to be fused to him.

Kabuto fell, dead, still clutching the katana drawing it out of her as he neared the ground. Tsunade fell also but Sakura was already there to catch her, lay her down gently and shoot through her healing jutsu seals.

"Sakura…."rasped a deteriorating Tsunade, Sakura continued her hands now glowing green. "Sakura stop."

"No." she said firmly laying her hand on the open wound on the blonde Hokage's torso. Sakura gasped but then just seemed more determined and the chakra surrounding her hands grew in volume.

"Sakura, I told you to stop! You're just wasting you chakra, other's will need your skills." Tsunade panted. She gasped suddenly in pain; the blade had been poisoned.

Tear slipped down Sakura's face and the healing jutsu she had conjoured disappeared and her hands fell helplessly beside her.

"F-find Shizun-ne" she said. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Sakura." she whispered and forced her tired face to form a smile. Sakura smiled back waterily and Tsunade's eyes closed for the last time.

Sakura sobbed as she leaned over the body of her teacher and dear friend. Tears spouted out of her eyes and fell onto, soaking into the blode's signature green jacket. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Sasuke in his attempt at consolation. She saw Naruto, his head bowed in the attempt to disguise the tears that were adimate on flowing. Hinata had appeared also and was holding onto one of his shaking shoulders and petting his head sweetly.

"Naruto…Where's Sai." she asked, feeling Sasuke's hand fall from her back.

Naruto's head shot up, obviously having just realised that Sai wasn't there. "Naruto…" she growled. "Where is Sai!?…Hinata?" They remained chillingly silent.

"Naruto, you are such a fucking idiot!" she shouted jumping down off the dreaded balcony and began running faster than before, back to where they had been sitting.

Sai came into view, he was standing just a few feet away from where they had been sitting just moments ago.

_'Thank god, he's ok.'_

But she had spoken too soon; from behind, Sakura could see him fall to his knees and collapse. Infront of where he had stood was a figure with a mop of red hair and whose glasses reflected the sun so no one could make out her eyes. She was cut and bleeding and had to lean over with pain and exhaustion.

Sakura didn't even need to check if Sai was ok; she took a running jump, sailing over him and caught Karin by the neck, hoisting her up.

"Sakura…"

The kunoichi looked around, tears fresh in her eyes and stared at Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata behind her. "Put her down, she's not worth it!" Naruto half begged, at the front of the group.

"Check Sai." she snapped as Karin clawed at the hand that was choking her. Sakura watched Naruto bend down to the motionless Sai and take his pulse, he already knew. He stood back, his eyes closed and Sakura felt her stomache hit rock bottom. But instead of crying like she usually would have done, anger bubbled within her and her grip tightened on Karin's neck.

"Saku-"

"Shut up!" she jut across, her grip tightening even more and Karin face turned a deep shade of purple.

"Sakura, you're killing her!"

"I've killed many." she said eerily calmly. "As have you."

"_Then_ it was to defend a client or ourselves…or our village. That is just cold-blooded murder!"

Sakura looked at the desperate and crazed expression on the other girls face…Sai's killer's face.

Sakura squeezed her neck and moved her hand sharply.

Snap.

"Call me a murderer then." she said, her voice cracking. "Or call me an avenger." She glanced at Sasuke who gained a guilty look and turned away.

She cast Karin aside and fell to her knees by Sai's side. "Sai!" she whispered "Sai, please wake up!"

"Sakura-" Naruto began but Hinata hushed him. "Not now Naruto-kun. Let's go."

Naruto made to follow his girlfriend but paused to take a final look at one of his closest friends; she wasn't crying, but somehow that was far worse. The look on her face was just of a broken inside.

He walked by Sasuke and gave him a questioning look, asking him whether he was coming or not. He shook his head slightly. Sakura needed someone to watch her, god knows what she would have do otherwise.

The kunoichi formed her infamous hand seals and her hand grew alight with the healing chakra. She began to close up all the little scrapes and cuts on his handsome face and the many larger ones on his pale body.

She felt a little light headed but brushed it off, that was the least of her worries.

Beads of cold sweat appeared on her forehead but she discredited it.

She finished healing him and looked into his face that seemed to be sleeping; she leant down and kissed him. She stood up and made a small choking noise. "Sasuke…he's…cold…" she whispered so quietly Sasuke was amazed he could actually hear her. She attempted to walk forward but collapsed into Sasuke, who caught her easily and picked up her unconscious body.

Walking out of the blood-drenched stadium, all around him people were waking up to the shock and stench of death and blood everywhere. He didn't want to stick around for when the civilians found out their Hokage was dead, and right now his beloved kunoichi needed a medic herself.

As Sasuke walked through the tunnel that lead outside into the main street of Konoha he felt Sakura stir in his arms. "Sakura…?" he whispered softly. She opened her eyes slightly but couldn't see well, even discounting the poor lighting in the passage. She looked up and her eyes made out the hazy image of a tall, pale guy with dark hair and eyes. "Sai." she mumbled happily, cuddling into Sasuke's chest and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Sasuke felt a tug on his already heavy heart. "I'm sorry, Sakura." he whispered, hugging her smaller frame close. "So sorry."

**Tada...T'is longer than the last one...Lol! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be out pretty soon aswell:D R&R**

**(I made up the "kaze no rasengan" stuffs...I think it should roughly translate to "Rasengan of the Wind"...forgive me if its wrong...but hey! T'is fiction and all! Lol!)**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 10 The Funeral

**Hey guys! Next chappie out...really late too! Sorry about that! I got myself a job recently so I've been going crazy with it and school and family home but blah! It's quite short...Sorry but that's just the way it panned out:( But the next and final chapter (I think) will be longer and out sooooon!! And I mean that when I say that! Lol! Sorry if there are any mistakes, again, not much time to proof read! Anyway! Enjoy! X**

**p.s. My reviews dropped...did I piss you guys off or something by killing Sai...:( Sorry...Anyway, DO review! I love to hear what you guys have to say! Your suggestions, offers and lovely comments mean the world to me:D Thanks! Love you all!**

CHAPTER TEN - THE FUNERAL

Sakura opened her eyes. White ceiling, white walls, white sheets; she knew where she was. "Oh no." she whispered, despair rising within her. She looked to her right, a young man half lay across her bed, over her legs clutching her hand. Pale, dark hair…_'Please…god…' _she thought desperately, some past hope clinging to her, not wanting to let go. Ever.

She touched his hair, making him jerk awake and sit up. Immediately her hand shot up to her mouth to stop her from crying out. "Sasuke…" she whimpered "Please, tell me it was all a dream! Please!" She watched his face so intently, he felt as though her gaze was going to burn through him.. "Saku…I'm sorry. I wish I could say it was. I'm so sorry."

He reached for her hand again but she pulled away and turned her back on him.

"Please leave." she said, her voice sounded strangled with sobs.

"Saku-"

"I just want to be left alone."

"Ok." he sighed, getting up. "The nurse said if you woke up, you could go home after a day or so…I'll come by a little later."

Sakura didn't reply, but he knew she had heard him.

"Excuse me, but where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked worridly, having returned to find her room empty.

"Sakura-sama, discharged herself about half an hour ago." the nurse said looking up at him. "She was quite sick earlier though."

"And you just let her leave!?"

"There isn't much anyone could do. She's my boss…an everyone else's here!" she smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Don't care." he said swiftly before running out of the hospital and toward Sakura's house.

The window was open when he got there so he let himself in, knowing full well that Sakura wouldn't answer the door.

"Sakura?" he called into the pitch black of the apartment.

He caught a glimpse of something moving on the couch and knew it was her. The kunoichi was curled up on the end of it, still dressed in the tattered clothing she had worn two days ago. From what Sasuke could tell in that light, her eyes were puffy and most likely red from crying. Her hair was knotted and sticky from the salt in her tears.

"Sakura, you should have waited till you were 100 better. Or at least for me."

"What difference would it make. I'm a big girl Sasuke, I am capable of healing myself, let alone finding my own way home."

"Yeah…but…C'mon. You go take a shower and change your clothes. Those are filthy. I'll make you something to eat…ne?"

"I can't eat."

"Ok then. Something to drink? Tea…coffee?"

"No. There should be something in the top left cabinet."

Sasuke nodded and watched her go into the bathroom before turning toward the kitchen. He walked in; found the cabinet and began rummaging inside. A bottle of sake sat innocently on the top shelf, unopened and with a message tied around its neck.

_Happy Birthday, my cute little assistant! A sure-fire way to become a better medic! Haha!_

_-Tsunade_

Sasuke sighed and removed the tag, leaving it on the shelf; then returned to the living room with the bottle and two small glasses, waiting on Sakura.

Sakura emerged from the bathroom twenty minute later, clean and dry. She quickly made her way to her room where she discarded her towel for a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a small white tank top. She was about to walk out to Sasuke when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, sitting on her bed. She picked up the sad black heap; Sai's sweatshirt. He had left it there the night before the chunin exams. Suppressing a newly formed river of tears, she put on the far-to-big jumper and put up the hood, cuddling into the soft material. She returned to the living room and sat down next to Sasuke in the same curled up position, but this time with a glass of sake in hand. She shot it down quickly and placed it down on the coffee table, hiccupping as she did so. She nuzzled her head back into the cocoon she had made of the jumper and held a hand up to her mouth, excusing herself. Her hand dropped to her lap again and she clenched her teeth in an effort to hold in the strangled sob that defiantly came out anyway.

Sasuke looked over, expectantly. "Nani, Sakura-chan?"

"I-it still smells like him…" she whispered curling into an even tighter ball before breaking down. Sasuke pulled her into him and hugged her close, stroking her hair softly. She wrapped her arms around him waist and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry." she mumbled, her voice muffled from the folds of his shirt.

"You don't have to be…I know how you feel." he said continuing to stroke her hair.

Her tears were soaking his shirt through but he didn't mind, he was just glad she was finally hugging him back.

Sakura awoke the next morning draped in the arms of one of the many people she didn't want to see. In truth she only wanted to see one or two certain people, but now that was impossible. They were the very people that she would never see again and that cruel realisation came in waves with every breath she took.

"Sasuke?" she called softly, trying to wake him. It must have been ten in the morning at least and she had to keep busy. The itch to do something was incredible but she was held fast by Sasuke's sleeping figure.

"Ow!" he grumbled, finally waking up,, grasping his head.

"Hang over?"

"Yeah…"  
"Me too."

"What time is it?" he asked sitting up, bleary-eyed.

"Dunno." she said thankfully getting up to check the clock in the kitchen.

"Shit." he groused.

"What?" she asked, shifting through the cabinets for some form of pain killer.

"You should get dressed…funeral's today."

She stopped what she was doing immediately "Why are you only telling me this now?"

"I…uh…sorry."

Sakura walked toward her bedroom once again, head bowed, pink locks concealing the pained expression on her face.

It seemed the entire village had turned up to pay their respects to the Godaime, Sai and the two other nin that had lost their lives in the second battle for Konoha Sakura and the others had seen. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood up the front; Sasuke with his right hand on Sakura's heaving right shoulder. Naruto clenched his teeth and glared at the ground in his effort to hold a brave front. Hinata stood attentively at his side, gripping his arm for support either side.

The sky was clouded completely throughout the ceremony and as people lined up to place the ritual white lilies on the alter the sky finally gave way and the rain began to pour. People, then, filtered away quickly leaving Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata to remain behind.

Naruto and Sakura stood just in front of Sai's slot on the table, Sasuke and Hinata stood back, respectfully allowing them to say good bye to their team mate. Sai's picture stared up at them, his emotionless expression providing them with little or no comfort.

Finding her moment, Hinata walked over to Naruto and took his larger hand in both of hers, leading him away like a lost puppy. The already small kunoichi was completely dwarfed by Naruto's towering 6"2 but nonetheless seemed to have a perfect hold of him.

Sakura, however remained there for a long time without moving; when she finally did it was to collapse to her knees with her arms folded, on the table still. Sasuke was over to her like a shot. "Sakura, come on. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain like this!"

"Sasuke…" she whispered, turning to him and gripping onto the front of his shirt. "How can I leave him when the last thing I said to him was a lie?! I-I wasn't _fine_!…I never got to tell him…I'm pregnant."

**Don don don! Lol! Hope you liked! Next one is out soon as I've said already! Lol! Hope you liked it! Music...The Fray - "Look After You" I thought fit (Insert disclaimer here!) Lol! R&R**

**p.s. Sorry for the over use of the "lol" thingy...I'm pretty darn hyper at the mo!**


	13. Epilogue

**Aw...last chapter...I'm so sad!! I really loved writing this! I had so much fun and you guys, readers and reviewers really gave me the confidence to write more! I love you guys! Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it!! I'll be writing more stuffs so be sure to check it out!...Maybe a sequel? Lol..lemme know if youd read that! Lol!! So anyway...enjoy! R&R**

**p.s. Littlegreenweirdo123...seriously???? A cow!?!?!? Rofl.**

EPILOGUE

_Eight years later…._

Hours seemed to have passed as Sakura sat atop her old haunt, when an unexpected clamp of two pale arms pinned her own arms to her sides.

"I knew I'd find you here." said the familiar cool, smooth male voice.

He shifted to her side but kept one arm around her. His black hair had grown longer and fell more into his onyx eyes.

"I heard about Hinata and Naruto. I'm happy for them."

"Ooooh. He breaks the emotionless mask." she teased.

"Hm." He was silent for a moment. "Don't you think it's about time we followed suit…?" He asked the question cautiously, appearing strangely nervous.

Sakura was silent.

"Sakura?" he asked

"I have a daughter." she replied almost mechanically.

"_We_ have a daughter…she may not be mine, mine but she's as good as!"

Sakura smiled and looked up at Sasuke, who looked down expectantly; still awaiting the answer to his previous question. She sighed but continued to smile as she turned her head away from the anxious Uchiha.

"Yeah…I think we should."

Sasuke audibly showed his relief and joy without thinking; and his hand shot up to his mouth to fake a yawn as a cover.

"Nice try Uchiha." Sakura laughed "C'mon, Sekai will be finished any minute."

The two shinobi walked down the main street of Konoha toward the academy, Sasuke with his arm draped around Sakura's shoulders. His face was impassive as usual but Sakura could feel his warmth and contentment by simply standing next to him.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" called a petite, 8-year-old kunoichi with long pink hair and deep onyx eyes, running toward them at a frightening speed. Sasuke stooped down spreading his arms wide and scooped up the girl, who clung to his neck in a tight embrace. Sakura smiled at her daughter who smiled back widely and quickly began rambling about her day and how Iruka-sensei had thrown a piece of chalk at Nara Asuma for sleeping in class.

"She's worse than you were for talking, Sakura!" Sasuke teased as they neared their home.

The Uchiha manor came into view as both Sakura and Sekai started yelling at Sasuke for being so mean but they were drowned out by Sasuke's full out laughter; that would have surprised anyone other than his family. "I'm beginning to regret you, Uchiha." Sakura laughed.

Three pairs of shoes sat in a line at the front door, neatly placed along the step onto the higher level.

"Ne, Okaa-san?"

"Eh?" Sakura smiled, tucking Sekai in beneath her bed sheets.

"How come I don't have the Sharingan like Otou-san?"

Sakura was silent a moment, obviously thinking, then spoke the truth; decidedly telling her what happened. She knew full well that her inquisitive daughter would undoubtedly find out anyway.

"That's because Sasuke is not your real dad…well he is but your biological father died before you were born."

"Oh…" Sakura could tell that that was not the answer she had been apprehending. "Was he nice?"

The pure innocence of the question, mixed with the memories of Sai made Sakura smile. "Yeah…" she replied with a hazy appearance. "He was lovely. And you are so like him."

"How?"

"You have his eyes, his ability to draw…" a fresh smile broke across her face. "His kindness."

"How did he die?"

The kunoichi's eyes narrowed and her face darkened. _'Karin.' _

"He was killed by another shinobi, who was trying to take over the village. He died trying to save Konoha."

"Did you love him? Do you miss him?"

"I did, very much. He meant the world to me…that's why I named you Sekai. And I miss him everyday…" as she trailed off Sasuke felt his heart wretch. He had stood calmly outside Sekai's room waiting for Sakura to finish and listened to the conversation going on between mother and daughter. She still missed him…He knew he still missed his family but somehow it hurt him so badly to hear that she still thought of Sai.

"But now I have Sasuke. Who I loved long before Sai…but-" she shook her head relieving the painful past and continued "He saved me. Saved you…And should realise that he is not the only ANBU in this house and can tell when people are eavesdropping."

Sasuke started but entered the room with a smirk, walking toward the pink-haired kunoichi and snaking his arm around her curving waist. He winked at Sekai who smiled sweetly up at him before yawning.

"Good night." Sakura said as the two of them turned to leave.

"Otou-san?"

"Hm?" Sasuke questioned, turning around once again.

"Who is Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke's face changed to a dark expression and he bowed his head. "Who told you about him?" he whispered dangerously.

"J-just some kids at school were talking about him." she said quickly. His sudden change of mood had scared her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura growled noticing Sekai's worried appearance.

"Hai." he fumed silently "You tell her. But after I do NOT want to hear his name spoken in this house afterward."

Sakura nodded and watched the seething nin leave the room mumbling curses under his breath and holding a hand up to his eyes.

Sakura sat down on her daughter's bed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Uchiha Itachi was Sasuke's older brother." she began. "When he was very young, Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan leaving only Sasuke alive. All Sasuke thought of and lived for was revenge; and he worked as hard as he could to become the best ninja he could be. But it still wasn't enough for him. When we were twelve, an evil man called Orochimaru attacked the village during the chunin exams and killed the third Hokage. He put a curse on Sasuke and soon after he left the village in search of the power Orochimaru had promised him. Me and Naruto-sama tried to stop him but we failed miserably. He was gone for a long, long time. We made many attempts to get him back but it was not for five years that we would finally get him back; after he had exacted his revenge. I found out later of the awful truth. Itachi, before he died, had tried to steal Sasuke's eyes from him, and that was the only reason he left him alive. Needless to say Sasuke hates that man more than anything other…so please do not mention him. It pains him like no other to think of the torture he went through."

"Hai, Okaa-san." she replied quietly, appearing to be deep in thought.

'_**Nice one Sakura! Now why don't you tell her you're a murderer as well?'**_

"I'm sorry, what an awful thing to put in you head before you sleep." said Sakura watching her daughter's face carefully. She moved to hug her daughter who wrapped her arms around her middle and clung to her.

"How come if Sasuke is not my father, I am known as Uchiha Sekai?"

Sakura laughed. _'Straight onto more questions as always. Does nothing faze this child?'_

"That's because, about two years after you were born Sasuke and I got married. When Sai died Sasuke was there for me. Always. He even had me stay here, rather than the apartment I had at the time. He was afraid I would be upset on my own. He was really kind and after a while I began to have feelings for him once more. I kept quiet of course, it still hurt for me to think of anyone but Sai…I felt guilty. But then Sasuke had the bright idea to as me to marry him...Heh. I was surprised because I knew he loved me; he told me, but I didn't know he knew I loved him once more…We got married on my birthday, you were only a baby. I have pictures of it…and more of me and your dad…and Naruto and Sasuke. I'll show you them some time."

"Hai!" Sekai said enthusiastically, almost popping out of the cocoon of her sheets.

"But go to sleep now. It's late and even genius' need sleep."

Sakura walked out of the room and into the arms of an awaiting 25 year old Uchiha. Sakura's pink hair fell over her shoulders messily and the light from the house reflected in her jade green eyes and in Sasuke's; she looked perfect.

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you too."

**Sucky ending...Awh...now I'm really sad...lol! (In both ways! Rofl!) I hope you liked it and sorry to all those anti-sasusaku peoples that I have a feeling I annoyed...:( Lol. But anyway I just went with the flow when writing this so...yeah!! Hehe! Love you guys! R&R**

**Lol fyi:**

**Sekai - _World_**

**Otou-san - _Father_**

**Okaa-san - _Mother_**


	14. Just a little noteon the sequel! :D

_**Hello, once more, me lovelies! **_

_**Just stopping by to tell all that the sequel is up and ready to read!**_

_**Check it out, its called "In His Footsteps"**_

_**Sekai is 21, which is pretty close to the request I got…lol!**_

**_Thank you so so soooo much to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited/found this story readable! _**

**_I love you all!!_**

_**:D **_

_**XxX**_


End file.
